Tras la pista
by Crislu
Summary: Un hombre aparece asesinado en extrañas circunstancias y dos jóvenes aurores tendrán que reconstruir los hechos y seguir las pistas para tratar de encontrar y capturar a su asesino. Pero las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles como deberían.
1. Chapter 1

**Tras la pista**

 **Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

 **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

 **Mi AI es Druida que pidió una historia sobre aurores, espero que esta le guste.**

 **El fic ha sido beteado por edwinguerrave**

 **Prólogo**

El hombre apuraba su tercer vaso de vino, estaba de pie con los codos apoyados en la barra y su cara tenía ya un ligero tono rojizo por el efecto de alcohol.

Como cada día había acudido puntual a la taberna " El trébol", a su cita con toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas.

La taberna "El trébol" era un pequeño tugurio que otrora había tenido aspecto de pub irlandés, pero que ahora sólo parecía una destartalada y oscura estancia, donde te podías dedicar a beber sin tener que pensar en nada más. Por supuesto, la taberna no era la más acogedora ni la más limpia de la ciudad, pero sí la más visitada. Decenas de hombres acudían al caer la tarde, tras acabar su jornada laboral-si es que tenían trabajo-para ahogar sus penas en un vaso de vino bien cargado y fanfarronear de sus, muchas veces inventadas, hazañas.

—Mozo, póngame otro vaso—ordenó el hombre aporreando la mesa del bar.

El joven camarero,que desentonaba bastante con el aspecto de la taberna, puso cara de pocos amigos, pero se apresuró a cumplir la orden. Estaba a punto de servirle otro vaso de su vino más perronero cuando su jefe, que jugaba al póquer con otros cinco hombres, sentado en una vieja mesa, le gruñó:

—No le sirvas más alcohol,a nadie le apetece escuchar las absurdas historias que cuenta cuando se emborracha.

Algunos clientes vitoreando sus palabras y lo aplaudieron

—Que te jodan, Sullivan, y tú, muchacho, sírveme el puto vino de una vez.

El joven miró a su jefe, que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, y este le hizo una señal con la mano para que le sirviera.

—McLean no entiendo por qué no te rellenas el vaso tu solito, sería tan fácil hacerlo con magia—siguió burlándose uno de los hombres pertenecientes a la partida de póker.

McLean gruño pero no contesto nada, tan solo se bebió el vino de un trago y exigió al mozo con señas para que le sirviera otro.

—Se ha quedado mudo, quizás le han lanzado un hechizo—siguió con la humillación otro hombre de la taberna, que destacaba porque casi no tenía dientes en la boca.

McLean iba a levantarse para darles unos merecidos puñetazos a esa vieja panda de asnos renegados cuando un muchacho de porte señorial penetró en la taberna, captando la atención de toda persona que se encontraban en ella.

—Sírvame una cerveza de jengibre—dijo con un tono de voz autoritario, sentándose en la única mesa libre que quedaba.

El mozo se apresuró a hacerle caso, había algo en la voz de ese joven, que vestía de manera tan rara, que lo ponía nervioso.

—Aquí tiene

El joven no lo miró a la cara cuando le dejo la cerveza en la mesa, cosa que el mozo agradeció, si no que arrugó su nariz como si hubiera olido a pescado podrido y pronunció una palabra incomprensible, algo que sonaba así como _nuggle_ , quizás fuera un tipo de comida, por lo menos a eso le recordaba esa palabra.

A McLean se le había iluminado la cara, contemplaba al joven, y a un pequeño palo que salía de su bolsillo, con aire triunfante, hasta se le había olvidado el nuevo vaso de vino que el camarero le había servido.

Estuvo pendiente de los movimientos del joven mucho tiempo después que a los demás clientes se les pasara la sorpresa y volvieran a sus habladurías y juegos. No le quitó ojo ni un solo segundo, y cuando el joven pagó, tirando con desgana unas monedas sobre la mesa, y se fue, con su porte señorial; él lo siguió a la salida.


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

 **Cornualles 15 de enero**

El sol brillaba con fuerza provocando extraños reflejos en los tejados de las pequeñas casitas de pescadores, y también en la espuma de las olas que se mecían tranquilamente sobre las rocas de los acantilados.

A pesar de que el tiempo se mostraba complaciente Kingsley se abrochó los botones del cuello de su túnica, la brisa marina siempre invitaba a abrigarse. Normalmente solía aparecerse directamente en las puertas de la Academia, pero ese día se sentía especialmente nostálgico, por lo que había preferido aparecerse en una callecita desierta del viejo y diminuto pueblo de Quione, situado en las costas más accidentadas de Cornualles.

Kingsley se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona nostálgica, le había costado despedirse de Hogwarts, y parecía que le iba a costar despedirse de la Academia de Aurores.

Recorrió en silencio las calles adoquinadas del pueblo, contemplando los grandiosos paisajes marinos y el vuelo de los grajos alrededor de un desvencijado faro manual, que había sido sustituido por otro mucho más moderno situado a unas 10 millas de allí.

Al terminar de recorrer la calle principal se perdió por una bifurcación no parecía llevar a ningún sitio, pero allí donde los muggles sólo podían ver un rocoso muro natural vallado con redes y empapelado con numerosas señales triangulares de peligro, colocadas durante más de 50 años, que advertían del riesgo de derrumbamiento del muro, Kingsley pudo contemplar su adorada academia.

El espectáculo era maravilloso. Un gran edificio de piedra, adornado por dos grandes torres, en el que se abría un enorme claustro y que, además, contaba con diversas construcciones en perfecta simetría, parecía haber surgido en la cima del acantilado, como si hubiera salido directamente de la tierra.

Desde esa posición, quien conoce el terreno y agudiza, puede observar también un pequeño-en comparación con el edificio- campo de quidditch que parecía hacer equilibrios para mantenerse sobre el filo del acantilado.

Kingsley sonrió al recordar las veces que había tratado de jugar al quidditch en él. Aunque bien era cierto que muy pocas veces había conseguido hacer algo provechoso con la quaffle, pues las condiciones climatológicas le hacían difícil conservar el control de su escoba.

Kingsley desechó todas esas ideas de su cabeza y se centró en la tarea que se le presentaba por delante, había terminado su formación como auror, y había aprobado todos sus exámenes con buenas notas, pero todavía le quedaba la parte más importante: las prácticas.

Si no hacía un buen papel en ellas y no se comportaba como un auror hecho y derecho nunca tendría un puesto de trabajo en el ministerio. Normalmente las prácticas eran casos reales, no demasiado complicados, como robos, peleas domésticas o delitos por el estilo, que los futuros aurores tenían que investigar y tratar de solucionar, contando siempre con la inestimable ayuda del tutor que en suerte les hubiera tocado.

Kingsley se preguntó que le depararía la suerte, ¿quién sería su tutor?. Esperaba que le tocara alguno de los profesores de la Academia que eran de su agrado, y suplicaba para que por nada del mundo le tocara como tutor el incompetente del profesor Frank. También esperaba que el caso que le tocara investigar no fuera demasiado enrevesado, pero sí lo suficientemente difícil para que pudiera lucirse y demostrar de que pasta estaba hecho. Quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado...

Con estos pensamientos llegó casi sin darse cuenta a un camino empinado, muy estrecho y lleno de piedras y riscos. Parecía más un camino de cabras que un camino para personas pero, aparentemente, este era el único modo para llegar a la gran puerta de madera detrás de la cual se encontraba la Academia. Había que estar un poco loco para iniciar a pie la cruenta subida.

En vez de dirigirse hacia el "sendero" Kingsley se encaminó hacia la derecha, a una hendidura excavada en la piedra, una especie de túnel profundo sumido en una completa oscuridad. Cuando el futuro auror penetró en la cueva una hilera de antorchas se encendió instantáneamente, dejando a la vista unas vías de ferrocarril y decenas de vagones similares a los que transportaban carbón en las minas muggles.

Kingsley se subió en el vagón más cercano, y extrayendo una tarjeta de su túnica, se la enseñó a la parte delantera del vagón como si este tuviera ojos y pudiera verla. Automáticamente el carro se puso en marcha y comenzó a ascender por las vías a toda velocidad.

En menos de un minuto Kingsley se apeaba del vagón en un enorme claustro adornado con numerosos arcos de los que salían vías de tren preparadas para recibir a las más de 200 personas que acudían diariamente a la Academia.

—¡Como voy a echar de menos esto!— se lamentó Kingsley saltando sobre la hierba húmeda, adornada con multitud de flores silvestres, que cubría el claustro allá donde las vías desaparecían.

En el centro de todo el conjunto una fuente con 5 chorros, y una estatua del mago Merlín a tamaño natural, daba solemnidad al paisaje.

Kingsley se dirigió hacia el aula 23, situada en la torre este, donde habían citado a los 17 magos que comenzarían ese día el periodo de prácticas. Al acercarse a su destino notó como los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo. De repente sintió una irrefrenable necesidad de visitar el baño de alumnos más cercano antes de entrar en la clase.

 **0—0**

La clase se encontraba en completo silencio a pesar de que no había ningún profesor en el aula. Los pocos alumnos que se atrevían a hablar lo hacían entre susurros, como si levantar la voz les fuera a acarrear un suspenso directo en las prácticas.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Parece un funeral—preguntó Kingsley sentándose en la mesa con un chico moreno y flacucho, Leo, su mejor amigo.

—Ni idea, estaban así cuando llegué—respondió el joven sin darle importancia.

Leo se encontraba jugando con varios envoltorios de ranas de chocolate, tratando de construir un castillo con ellas, y parecía que le iba bastante bien, porque con la ayuda de su varita había conseguido que la pequeña construcción contara con un puente levadizo y una gran torre de vigilancia.

—El señor Moody está en la Academia, él será el supervisor general de las prácticas. Ha venido hace unos 10 minutos y nos ha recomendado que estemos alerta— explicó Yiyi, una chica asiática que solía realizar los trabajos grupales con ellos.

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza, le gustaba la idea de que un auror de la talla de Moody fuera a supervisar sus prácticas, pero no podía negar que al mismo tiempo esa posibilidad le inquietaba.

Justo en ese momento, como si Moody hubiera sido invocado por sus pensamientos, penetró en la estancia aporreando la puerta, que se abrió del golpe y chocó contra la pared provocando que el aula entera retumbara por el ruido.

—Hay que permanecer siempre alerta—murmuró, y acto seguido, con un ligero movimiento de varita destruyó el castillo de Leo, que se quedó completamente petrificado viendo como su obra ardía en llamas y se convertía en cenizas—esas distracciones no son buenas chico—y alzando la voz hacía el resto de la clase agregó—la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte está en los pequeños detalles, así que ¡alerta permanente!

Moody se adelantó renqueando al frente del aula y se subió a la pequeña tarima desde la cual los profesores impartían su materia.

—Este año dos de vosotros tendréis la suerte de ser mis tutorados—un alumno de la última fila tosió para indicar que ser el tutorado de Moody le parecía de todo menos suerte, pero el experimentado auror siguió su discurso sin ni siquiera alzar la vista hacia él—el resto no necesitáis preocuparos porque a pesar de no ser vuestro tutor, seguiré vuestros progresos muy de cerca. El ministerio necesita a los mejores aurores.

Mientras hablaba el viejo profesor Aurelio había entrado en el aula y se había quedando escuchando de pie al final de la clase. Moody carraspeó y continuó con su discurso:

—Mi compañero, el profesor Aurelio—señaló con su mano derecha al anciano, que parecía más interesado en la decoración de la clase que en la charla de Alastor—os indicará a cada uno cuál será el caso en el que trabajaréis y quién será vuestro tutor. Si no le importa profesor, yo prefiero llevarme ya a mis tutorados— termino Moody dirigiéndose al anciano.

—Adelante—autorizó este.

—Leo Quintin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, venid conmigo, por favor..

Leo se levantó automáticamente al oír su nombre, y lo hizo tragando saliva como si el haber sido llamado por Moody fuera igual que ser condenado al beso del dementor. Por su parte a Kingsley los pensamientos se le agolpaban en la cabeza ¿por qué le había escogido a él? ¿Había sido por la notas? ¿O quizás Moody había presenciado su exámenes prácticos y había visto alguna actitud en él que había llamado su atención? ¿Por qué había elegido también a Leo, sabía que eran amigos y que trabajaban bien juntos o había sido solo una coincidencia?

En esa clase de momentos, la naturaleza humana hace que las peores ideas siempre salgan a nublar los pensamientos lógicos, y Kingsley no se quedó atrás, porque de repente estaba seguro que Moody pensaba que Leo y él eran los peores aurores de la clase y por tanto quería tenerlos bajo su atenta vigilancia, o también cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera enterado de todas las tonterías que habían hecho durante su primer año en la Academia, dejándose influenciar por el alocado de su amigo, y pensara que no se tomaban la formación lo suficientemente en serio.

Pero por suerte, Kingsley, no pudo dar rienda suelta a esos horribles pensamientos, porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el Ministerio de Magia, ni más ni menos que en el departamento de aurores.

—¡Guau!—fue la única palabra que consiguió articular.

—¡Esto es una pasada!—tradujo su onomatopeya Leo.

 **0—0**

Moody se acercó a Kingsley y a Leo con un pergamino en la mano.

—Aquí está el informe detallado del caso en el que vamos a trabajar—explicó dejando caer el documento sobre la vieja mesa de madera.

A los dos jóvenes aurores se les había proporcionado un pequeño despacho, cerca de la oficina de Moody, que por la humedad de las paredes y el polvo acumulado en los pocos libros que quedaban en la estantería, parecía que hacía años que no se usaba.

Leo desenrolló el pergamino. Le sorprendía lo detallado del informe y la pulcritud con la que estaba escrito, sin una gota de tinta fuera de su lugar.

—Esto no lo ha escrito usted ¿verdad?—no pudo contenerse Leo

Kingsley miró a su amigo sin saber si reírse o echarle la bronca

—No. Carter me suele redactar los informes, es muy bueno con eso, pero en el trabajo de campo es un completo desastre, es capaz de dejarse desarmar por Babbity el conejo—explicó Moody más para él mismo que para sus nuevos ayudantes—léanse el informe detalladamente y salgan a investigar. Espero que al final del día tengan alguna pista que nos ayude a saber quién mató a ese pobre infeliz.

—¡¿Vamos a investigar un asesinato?!—se escandalizó Kingsley que todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo al informe.

Leo, que miraba con los ojos abiertos como una lechuza a Moody, asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Lo dicho, lean detalladamente el informe, fíjense en todos los detalles y salgan a investigar!

—¿No nos va a acompañar?—preguntó Leo a medio camino entre la excitación y el pánico.

—¿Acaso necesitan niñera?—preguntó Moody dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo por la puerta.

—¡Esta loco!—concluyó Kingsley sin poder remediarlo

—Ni que lo digas

En ese momento Moody volvió a aparecer en el resquicio de la puerta y les gritó:

—¡Alerta permanente!

—Completamente majareta—sentenció Leo, a lo que Kingsley asintió en silencio.


End file.
